Forever
by The majors fallen angel
Summary: jasper's parents are vampires and come to forks to find there son in new moon. They find Bella being attached by Victoria and change her. will Bella forgive the Cullens? and why is she feeling a pull towards jasper?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Summery**__ – jaspers parents are vampires and come looking for jasper in new moon. They find Bella being attacked by victoria and change her. Will Bella stay forgive jasper and the Cullen's for leaving and will jaspers parents get there son back._

James Whitlock

It has been 146 years since we have seen our son Jasper and 134 since we were changed.

(_**Flashback)**_

As Ann my wife and I were walking home one night on a particularly hot day not that we were not used to the heat living in Texas, we decided to take an old road that was rarely used to get home quicker. As I waked I looked at my beautiful wife, her long blonde hair tied back tightly but some strands had escaped and where framing her face and those beautiful sky blue eyes that I could lose myself in so easily, now showed love but with a an underline of pain and loss. I knew that look very well as it is the same look she has every time she thinks of our son jasper. Jasper had never come back from the war as he want missing during one of the battles and is now thought of as dead. Since his death she has never been the same, I could feel a wave of pain pass through my body as I thought of my only son, I missed him so much but I had to stay strong for Ann how still after ten years has not given up hope of him coming home. Many times I would see her stair at the door or through the window as if she was waiting for him to come home so he could be with his family but that would never happen.

I was brought back to reality by a ferocious growl from behind us. I turned quickly pulling Ann behind me slightly to protect her from the animal but an animal was not what I was met with, a man. The man was pale, so pale that he looked dead with dark brown hair and with a dark purple surround his eyes that gave the impression that he had not slept in many days but this was not the most surprising thing about him his eyes were black not just his pupil but also his iris. As I continued to observe him I started to feel slightly uneasy and afraid as his piercing eyes stared back into mine as he looked at me like I was a piece of food and with his animalistic growls and crouch I started to wonder if he was human.

"What do you want?" I had hoped to sound confident and strong but either I did not succeed or it did not bother him because a smirk slowly crossed his face as he answered "your blood of course" before I could try and understand what he meant all hell broke loose.

He sprang so quickly from his crouch that all I could see was a white blur then I was thrown through the air and landed roughly on the ground, Before I could even start to get up again the man had his mouth on my neck and was drinking my blood. Slowly everything began to go dark and I could hear faintly my wife's screams for help when suddenly I felt a searing heat as though someone had set me on fire. I noticed my wife's screams for help had stopped before I was lost in the fire and pain with my screams of agony the only sound I had for company.

_**(End of flashback)**_

We were now currently in Seattle for a hunt. We were told of Jasper Cullen by a nomad we had met 30 years ago and since then we have searched for him. The nomad told us of how he used to be known as the god of war, major jasper Whitlock, who had left the southern wars to join the Cullen coven. We had searched for him for many years and we had finally found out the Cullen coven were located in a small town called forks.

My wife and I dumped the bodies in a bin and set it alight; although we drink the blood of humans we only hunt rapists and murderers. I turned to my wife as she gave me one of her beautiful smiles and took her hand.

"Shall we head now" I ask.

"Yes lets, I wish to see my son"

A feeling of joy and hope began to make itself known as we made our way to forks Washington to find our long lost son.

_**Ok people should I continue this story. Review please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

_**Ok so hey guys I don't own twilight or any of the characters but if I could I would.**_

_**I changed Bella's past a lot.**_

_**CHAPTERS SONG- Demon hunter- Deteriorate **_

_Bella's pov_

I walked towards the place I once called home, the place where the people I once considered family lived. Each step brought a new wave of pain, a new wave that would cripple me. I was stupid to let them in, to become attached because in the end I knew they would leave but I was so caught up with the idea of a family that I ignored it.

Family, god was I stupid to think I ever belonged to some sort of family, I had never belonged to a family and never would.

I had never belonged to a true family like everyone thought, like the Cullen's had thought. After my mother Renee had left with me when I was four I had lost my family.

At first she just drank when I went to bed, sometimes as I lay in bed I would hear her crying, other times I would hear something smash as she took her anger out on anything that was not tied down and when I would get up the next day there would usually be a dent or hole in the wall or some sort of smashed class on the floor.

Slowly as the years went by she began to get drunk through the day, at first it would just the glairs, and then there were the insults. She blamed me for the ending of her relationship with Charlie that if I was never born or that if I was a better child they would still be together, that I ruined her life. That out of all the petty insults hurt the most, that my own mother blamed me for ruining her life. By the time I was eight she would beat me whenever I did something wrong such as being late or didn't do whatever chore she wished me to do to her liking.

Then there were the boyfriends. The nights she wasn't in the house getting drunk she was out for hours and then would come staggering in with some stranger she had met. Most of the time I would get up and they would be gone but sometimes they would stay for a few week's then there would be a fight and they would leave and I would have to take the brunt of my Renee's anger.

By the time I was thirteen I was sorting and paying the bills, looking after the house and looking after my mother in general. I would sometimes when I went to school or food shopping I would see other kids my age with their families, with people that loved them. I would always feel angry or jealous towards them and by the end of the day I would end up crying myself to sleep as I slowly began to realize nothing was going to change, that I was nether going to get a family that loves me because I didn't deserve one. By the time I had finally accepted my fate my mother finally brought something into my life that I just couldn't fight or accept, Phil.

At first I just thought he was another one of her monthly boyfriends but slowly as the months went by I realized he wasn't going to leave. He had somewhere he could be the boss.

At first it was just the beatings the same as Renee but on my sixteenth birthday he did something I couldn't live with. He raped me. I was lying in my bed trying to sleep when I felt someone's hand crawl itself up onto my leg, him pushing me down, The sound of his laughter as I begged him to stop.

I hadn't realized I had walked into the Cullen's living room until my legs gave out from under me and I came crashing down onto the cold hard floor. My body shook with sobs as I tried to fight the overwhelming shame and pain. It had been so long since I had thought about what they had done; I had been so numb that I stopped feeling the pain I was able to forget.

AAAAAhhhhhh it's all the damn Cullen's fault, if they hadn't played with my mind, if they hadn't pretended to love me I could just ignore the pain but I can't and it's killing me inside. I can't forget the love I felt for them, I feel like someone ripped out my heart and stood on it. For weeks I was in a zombie like state, barley eating, never speaking but always numb, never feeling anything. Then the pain came, then the nightmares. At first cutting helped, I t was the right kind of pain, it was the pain that made me feel alive but after a while that stopped working to. All I could remember was his cold skin, his lips on mine, his cold safe embrace. All I could think about was Edward. I could never forget the cold uncaring look he gave me when he left me in the forest. All I could hear was_ I don't love you Bella; you're not good for me._

I missed him, I missed them all. I missed Emmet with his booming laughter and his amazing bear hugs; he could always make me feel better. Alice with her comfort and her friendship. Esma, the mother I always wanted, always so loving. Carlisle a father, a real father how loved me for who I was and never judged me, who never hurt me. I missed Rosalie and although she hated me and strangely enough I loved her like a sister and out of all of them she never pretended to love me. Then there was jasper, he was always so nice, so caring even though we barely ever so each ever I always felt safe with him. Even after my eighteenth birthday I did not blame him, he was a vampire and I was a human, I am his natural food source it was only natural for him to attack me.

I should have realised that at the start, I was Edwards's food not his mate and I always would be.

I don't know why maybe it was the anger, maybe it was my pitiful hope that they would come back but I started screaming their names.

"_Edward, Esma, rose, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and jasper" _each time I said there name more sobs would become more and more violent until they were almost painful.

"_I hate you basterds, I hate you" slowly my screaming turned into whispers and I began to rock back and forth._

"_Why" _I heard a calm sweet voice ask.

My eyes sapped open to be met with a pair of ruby red ones.

**James Whitlock pov**

We came through the woods of forks to a small field. As we slowed down we came face to face with what I can only describe as a mansion. In the front was a red monster of a truck but apart from the truck there was nothing else. I could smell faint scents of seven others but they were too old to try and figure out how they belonged to.

I looked to my wife to see a look of worry on her beautiful face; all the hope was gone from her eyes and a look of worry had replaced it, she was worried we had missed him and was I. I took her hand and she turned to look at me a slight forced smile came across her face.

"It will be okay there are scents still here we can still find him, come lets explore the house maybe we could find something". Her smile faltered slightly but the hope was back in her gorgeous eyes.

As we began to walk to the mansion screams of pain pierced the air.

I ran into the house in an in human speed to find a young girl rocking herself back and forth on the floor. She looked so broken, so alone. I looked to my wife how had just came through the door for help, I did not know what to do. She slowly began to approach the girl but not in a dangerous way but in a way that a mother would to a child that had had a fright. I felt a need to help the girl but I was clueless as to what to do. Just when Ann was about to speak the girl began to scream.

"I hate you, I hate you basterds, I hate you"

Ann turned to look at me then back to the girl, a questioning look in her eyes.

"why" Ann asked to how I was not sure but before I could ask the girls head snapped up in a speed I did not now was humanly possible and my eyes met a pair of pained brown eyes.

**Ok so I hope u liked it, should I continue. Review**


End file.
